Royal Wedding
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: Hades finally gives Persephone they were never able to have, and it's nothing like Persephone imagined.


**Author's Note:**

**Just a couple things before we begin. For this story, I researched ancient Greek wedding rituals and ceremonies. Historians tend to agree on what actually took place at Greek weddings, but each resource had these events in a different order in the day, so I used a touch of artistic license and put them in the order I wanted. Typically, a Greek wedding consisted of a ceremonial bath for the bride, a feast at the bride's house, a precession to the husband's home, removing the veil, and welcoming the woman into her new home at the end of the day. Some historians discussed the woman cutting her hair to represent passing from childhood to womanhood, so I threw that in as well. **

**Also: sexual scene at the end of this story. It's rated M for this reason. While I don't usually write sex scenes, I thought it was appropriate to add something along those lines into the story. It is their wedding night after all. Rated M. **

Persephone awoke to soft singing. She found her bed surrounded by half a dozen lampad nymphs, hauntingly beautiful creatures. Pale as ghosts with onyx hair, each of these dark nymphs held a tiny flame in their palms. These beings were torch bears for Hecate and had the ability to create 'torches' in their hands, brightening them or dimming them as Hacate commanded.

The lampades did not move, but their dark garments swirled around their bodies as if they were alive. Persephone had been afraid of these creatures when she first arrived in the Underworld but soon discovered they were harmless, and quite helpful if she asked for help. Persephone sat up in bed and looked at each of the lampades. Their eyes were completely black but shown with stars. They were all focused on Persephone as they finished their melody. When the song was over the closest to her stepped forward and offered her a tiny scroll.

"From the king, your grace." Its voice was wispy and barely audible.

They took simultaneous steps backward as Persephone unrolled the letter. She smiled at the handwriting growing more familiar each day. Then note was brief but piqued her interest.

_My darling Persephone, _

_I have a special day planned that requires both of us to look our best. I have sent what I believe to be adequate help in preparing you, but I am only a humble man and do not know what all is required for a woman beauty ritual. Anything you need will be provided to you, only ask. Pamper yourself, my love._

_Your servant, _

_Hades_

"We have a bath prepared for you, Majesty," the same lampades said when she lowered the paper. "Right this way."

Persephone followed the first nymph to her bathroom and the rest of them fell beside and behind her. As one the lampades raised their hands the lamps in the bathroom glowed bright, lighting the room and glinting off the full tub. Persephone's robe and nightgown were removed, and she sunk deep into the warm water. Two of the nymphs moved behind her to release her braid and began washing her hair. One turned away and then came back with Persephone's rose oil and pedals for the water.

The lampades continued their soft song while they lathered Persephone's scalp. The water was surprisingly warm and comforting. It was odd, but she felt a strange, though welcomed, sense of security. The flames cast by the lampades dimmed as she relaxed, and before long Persephone had nearly fallen asleep again. Just before her eyes closed for the final time, the hand at the back of her head vanished and the room brightened.

"It is time to dress, your grace." The closest nymph was holding a sheet for her to step into.

Water dripped over the marble floor as Persephone clambered out. The fabric circled around her and she was led to her vanity where a second sheet was produced. Her hair was dried and combed, and a new figure approached her now and made ready to style her hair. While curls were bouncing around Persephone's face, a second and third lampad rubbed scented oil and lotion on her skin. Persephone inhaled the sweet scent and sighed; she could get used to this.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Highness, but a note has just arrived for you." When Persephone opened her eyes, she noticed that her reflection had a new hairstyle. Ringlets danced around her cheeks and dark heavy locks formed an immaculate labyrinth of curls and braids across her shoulders and down her back. She held her reflection's gaze until the nymph spoke again.

"Highness?"

Persephone turned and stretched out a hand. "Forgive me. I was lost in thought." The paper was offered, and she unrolled the scroll finding her husband's heavy familiar hand once again.

_My flower, _

_I hope that you enjoy the gift I have bestowed upon you. The gown was made to compliment you and flatter your every curve, through your beauty shines through all on its own. As I've said, today is a special day for us, and I hope that you see just how much of my heart I put into preparing this for you, for it has been all for you. Finish your preparations, little dove, and I shall await you in our private banquet hall. I am eager to stand in your radiance. _

_Yours forever, _

_Hades _

Persephone read the note twice, each time shivering with anticipation and adoration for her spouse. What had he arranged for her? He had already given her everything she'd asked for and so much that she had not even known she'd wanted. Persephone rose and was escorted back into her chambers were a magnificent silk gown stood on a headless figure. The hem of the garment started as a rich purple befitting royalty and rose through a gradient of purple and lavender shades up to the dazzlingly white bodice. Sandals adorned with butterflies sat on the floor beside the bed and a matching veil was folded beside the ensemble.

"His majesty hopes you like the gown. May we help you change, your grace?"

Persephone could not get the sheet off fast enough. She nearly ached to wear the dress and show it to her husband. The morning had not yet ended, but already Persephone had been surprised beyond her wildest imagination. The silk slid over her body like water and the sandals were so comfortable she felt as if she wore nothing. She watched her reflection in her mirror, not fully recognizing herself or believing what her eyes beheld. She felt regal and stately in the dress. Knowing that Hades had taken the time to design a garment specifically for her made her pride swell. She felt like a queen in this dress; not only that, but she felt she deserved to be a queen.

A nymph stood before her now and held the waiting veil. This gave Persephone pause. She had assumed that the veil was cover her hair or add a design to the back of the dress. The nymph was standing in front of her though and showed no signs of moving.

"This is to cover my face?" Persephone asked slowly.

The lampad nodded. "That is what was requested, your grace. May I?" she offered up the veil.

"I don't understand." Persephone's confidence faltered.

"Perhaps it is all part of the surprise, your grace."

"You must trust the king, your highness," said the one before her. "I am sure he has his reasons for requesting the veil."

Persephone nodded and allowed the nymph to pin the veil in place. She caught herself in the mirror again and did not feel as regal as she did a moment ago, but the nymph was right, she needed to trust her husband. Final adjustments were made to Persephone's dress and she was asked to please follow the six lampades to the banquet hall. The room in question was only used for social calls and the rare private dinners between the king and queen. Usually, Zeus or Poseidon was inside getting drunk and wreaking havoc.

Through the veil, Persephone could tell that the halls were abnormally empty of servants or other creatures and that the lights appeared dimmer than usual. She was surrounded by tiny bobbing lights as the group continued down the stairs and stopped before the double doors leading to the banquet hall. The lampades formed a line behind Persephone, three on each side, and the closest two each stepped forward and grabbed a handle.

The banquet hall had been transformed. The walls were covered with flowers-_real flowers_-and bouquets were placed all over the room. Roses, hyacinths, lilies, poppies, tulips, daisies, they were all there; all her flowers smiled at her in a place she never expected to see them. Birds flew above her head and sang familiar songs while they looped lazily from tree to tree. Trees! She hadn't noticed the sturdy branches and trunks that graced the room. Though they were not as tall as the ones Persephone was used to, they were just as lush as they would be in the world above.

"Do you like it?"

Persephone's head snapped at the sound. Hades stood behind a small banquet table filled with fruit and wines. He stood tall and proud wearing his crown and golden armbands. She blinked at the sight of him, for he wore a color that she never expected him to wear. His toga was freshly pressed and stark white, with his traditional black embossing the edges of the garment. Hades had never looked so handsome. He took a step towards her and asked his question again.

"It's incredible," she breathed. "How did you…the flowers?" She pointed to the bouquets.

"I called in a few favors." He smiled. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "I never would guess this is what I'd walk in to. It's wonderful! Thank you."

Hades chuckled. "This is not all of it, my love." He closed the distance between her and took her hand in his own. "It occurred to me recently that we never had a proper wedding."

"A wedding?" Persephone questioned. "But I was brought into your home. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes, of course, it does, but I wanted to give you something more."

"Hades, what more could you possibly give me?"

"My precious one," he whispered, so close that her veil flittered as he breathed, "I would give you the universe if I could."

She blushed and lowered her head to hide her color. Hades kept hold of her hand and led her to the table. He helped her get comfortable before sitting opposite her. Hades filled her plate full of the fruit from the platters and offered her wine. A toast to them both began the meal and Persephone indulged herself in flavors she had never tried before.

"This may not be a traditional wedding per se, but since we are gods and we are royalty _and_ we are celebrating in the underworld…." He shrugged.

"Hades, this is perfect. Flowers, trees, birds, I didn't expect to see them again until the spring." She smirked behind her veil. "It does seem to be a small wedding though."

He stiffened and adjusted in his seat. "If you would prefer guests I'm sure we could find some. I wanted it to be special. Besides the only two who really matter in the ceremony are the bride and bridegroom."

"I'm only jesting." She giggled. "You are all the company I need." Hades raised his glass to her and they finished their meal serenaded by the birds above them.

When Persephone had eaten all that she could stomach, Hades stood and offered his hand. Though the veil was only made of lace, it clouded her vision enough that she could only make out pieces of the picture before her eyes. She saw enough of Hades face to know he was smiling and hoped that he could see her smile through the veil. She followed him out the banquet hall and to the private exit at the back of the palace. Hades chariot stood just outside the door covered in white and red rose garland. His four mighty steeds pawed at the ground when their master approached. Each of them was adorned in the same garland with braided manes.

Persephone gasped and approached the largest of the four. "Why, Nyctaeus, how enchanting you look." She stroked his nose and the horse snorted. Persephone giggled, turning to each of the beasts in turn. "You all look stunning." She turned back to Hades. "I'm almost more impressed that you were able to adorn these brutes."

Hades laughed and helped her into the chariot. "It was a nightmare to get them this ornate, but I reminded them that this was all for their queen. You seem to have a hold over them." He snapped their reins and the beasts lurched forward.

The palace grew smaller and smaller the farther they drove. The world disappeared for Persephone the longer they rode; the horses, the chariot, and her illustrious husband were all that existed to her. Hades slid an arm over her head and trapped her between himself and the reins. Persephone relaxed against him and melted into his broad chest. They followed the river Styx for a time before cutting across the Mourning Fields and parading around the Isle of the Blessed. All along the way shades and chthonic deities showered them with nuts and fruit while shouting joys and congratulations to the couple. It seemed that everyone in the underworld had known about her wedding except for her.

"It's almost a pity that my mother isn't here to ward off evil spirits with a torch," Persephone mused wondering if that would get a rise from her husband.

Hades chuckled. "It would be a pity, but remember I said that this was not a strictly traditional wedding. Besides," his voice turned low and cunning, "all the evil spirits and ghosts are controlled by Hecate. Surely, she would not curse her king and queen with evil?" Persephone only nodded and snuggled back against Hades.

The chariot stopped at the far side of the blessed island, away from the houses and temples belonging to shades fortunate enough to rest there. A large tent stood on the edge of a crystal lake with a lush mountains backdrop. The tent was adorned with more flowers and Persephone heard birdsong sweeter than before. Hades helped Persephone down and they walked hand in hand towards the display.

"I never knew the Isle could look like this. It's never looked so alive before."

"Just a few more favors that I called in, although this part of the underworld is as close to greenery as the souls can get. All the foliage is an illusion for those residing here." He waved towards the lake and the mountains. "Not this, though. This is all for you. Your green earth and flowers returned to you if only for a day."

Hades took her other hand and danced her around in circles towards the tent. The happiness that swelled inside her poured out in peals of laughter as the greenery swirled before her eyes. Hades carried her the rest of the way and sat her down at the opening of the tent. More food waited inside along with heaps of cushions and blankets. Hades motioned for her to sit down; she leaned back against the pile of cushions and just as Hades was sitting down through a pillow at his face. It blindsided him and he turned to stare at her. The pillow remained in his hands as he watched her fall back in a fresh fit of laughter.

"That was uncalled for, my queen," Hades said in amazement and tossed the pillow back to her.

"My apologies for catching you unawares, dear king." She began giggling again as soon as he smiled.

They shared a pleasant afternoon together, talking, holding hands, sharing the fresh fruit, even napping for a while. The sky above them began growing dark and filled with reds, oranges, and purples the lower the sun sank in the mortal world.

"Have you ever wondered how Helios makes those colors?" Persephone asked lazily.

Hades turned to her. "Have you?"

She nodded. "I used to think about it at times before I came down here. I tried to ask him once, but he never paid attention to me. I asked my mother about it too, but she told me to stop thinking about such trivial things."

Hades brought her hand to his lips. "I'm always amazed by you, my love. One day we will ask him."

"The next time you venture above ground?" she asked skeptically.

He laughed. "Yes; perhaps I will remember when I take you back to your mother." He stood now and offered her a hand. "For now, I believe it is time we should start back." Once she was standing Hades hugged her to him. "Before we go, there is one last thing to do before our wedding is official." With delicate fingers, he drew pin after pin out of Persephone's hair and lifted the veil from her face.

She saw the world for the first time. The colors were more vibrant and everything around her existed with more clarity than before. Persephone blinked up at her husband and gasped at just how dazzling his smile was. His dark eyes shown with adoration and pride. His crown shined brighter and Hades' whole body radiated authority and magnificence. His eyes brimmed with adoration for her when she met his gaze. Persephone matched his smile, never feeling more in love with her king than she did at that moment.

"How do you feel?" His voice was gentle.

"Married," she answered truthfully. The love was already there, but now Persephone felt truly connected to her king of the underworld and a part of his kingdom. She brought her face closer to his and Hades lips grazed hers before covering them completely.

"My bride," he whispered and kissed her again. "And now I bring you back to my hearth and welcome you into my home." He scooped her into his chariot and snapped the reigns.

The palace had gone back to normal by the time they arrived at the entrance. The birds were gone, and the flowers had disappeared, returning to the world above. Servants had returned to the halls and life went on as usual, almost like the decorations had never been there. Persephone sighed and followed her husband up the stairs to their private quarters.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I didn't expect to miss the flowers so much is all."

"We'll have to remedy that, then."

"More favors to call in?"

Hades shrugged, but he could not hide his mischievous smile. "I might have a few."

They stopped before Hades' chamber door and he stole a kiss before opening the room to her. The flowers had not entirely disappeared. Most of them had simply been transferred to the king's chamber; the roses, lilies, hyacinths, tulips, and daises all found places amongst the masculine furniture. They almost appeared out of place had there not been so many of them. A fire had been lit and cast a soft glow over the bed and formed dancing shadows on the walls. Hades led her inside and sat with her on the couch before the hearth.

"It appears I spoke too soon," Persephone whispered as Hades knelt and untied her sandals.

Hades chuckled and brushed her cheek. "I welcome you to my hearth and into my home, sweet woman. What is mine is yours including my heart." He kissed her and enveloped her in his strong embrace.

"Do you have a dagger?" Persephone asked when they separated.

He sputtered and released her. "What?" His voice was drenched in concern.

She placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "Please? We need to complete this ritual."

Still skeptical, Hades produced an ornate silver dagger from the folds of his toga and handed it to her. Persephone draped her hair over her shoulder and held the blade halfway up the length of the braid. She took a deep breath and found her husband's eyes. "I am a wife before I am a daughter, and I am a queen above all."

Silver slashed through the brunette hair and Persephone lowered the dagger, her remaining hair falling around her shoulders. She held her hair in front of her for a moment before Hades' hand closed around hers. He took the braid from her and kissed it. "My wife, my queen," he said and tossed it into the fire.

Hades was upon her before she had time to react. He showered her with kisses on her cheeks, her lips, her nose, across her shoulders and up her neck. She shivered with each touch and held tighter to him to avoid sliding off the couch. Persephone was lost in complete ecstasy with her husband's hands running up and down her body. She moaned when he pushed her down onto the sofa. His eyes no longer glowed with adoration, instead, they were dark with lust and passion. Persephone gasped as lowered his weight on top of her. She felt his arousal against her thigh and in the next instant, her skirt had been lifted. Hades raised himself to look at her. He brushed his lips against hers and stroked his thumb down her cheek. "My love," he mouthed and pushed inside her.

Persephone screamed. Her eyes closed, and she raked his back with her nails. His toga fell off his shoulder and his chest was exposed. Euphoria engulfed her, and she held onto Hades' shoulders. With each thrust, she cried out her husband's name and dug nails deeper into his skin. She opened her legs wider and Hades thrust harder. His breathing became heavier and he growled. Raw, passionate lust coursed between them. There was nothing romantic shared by the husband and his wife. Hades was fueled by animalistic power and Persephone was close to tipping over the edge. Hades lowered his head and sucked at Persephone's neck. She bucked her hips to meet him and found a whole new sensation. This new position created sparks in Persephone and she felt the familiar tightness form in her core. She panted and brought a hand up to Hades' cheek. The encouraging gesture gave her husband what he needed to satisfy them both. He sat up, grabbed her hips, and thrust as deep as he could. Persephone moaned and fumbled to grab hold of the couch. The heat building in her loins would not last and Hades could sense it. He thrust twice more when she felt his first spasm. Hades roared and thrust again, holding her hips and staying deep inside her. She felt his heat spill into her. Persephone shriek when she felt Hades firm touch on her swollen lips. He stroked up and found her mound circling it with his thumb.

She was done for. Almost instantly her muscles squeezed him and wave after wave of pleasure flooded her senses. Her legs shook, and she saw stars. Her husband kept stroking and the tightness in her core contracted and expanded a second time, sending pleasure through her body again. Staying inside of her, Hades leaned down again and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, romantically, possessively and she returned the emotions. A whole new level of closeness formed between them at that moment and Persephone felt like she and her king could conquer the world. He was the only being that mattered to her and she knew he felt the same way.

"How I love you." His voice was hoarse, and his face glistened with sweat.

"My king," she whispered and combed her fingers through his hair.

"There is one last surprise for you tonight if you think you're up for it." He smiled.

Persephone sighed, exhausted. "What more could there possibly be?"

Hades rose from the sofa and pulled her up with him. On trembling legs Persephone followed Hades through the door next to his bed where his bath waiting steaming, rose petals floating on the surface. The bouquets from the tables earlier lined the walls and filled the room with a sweet, inviting scent. The water looked so inviting and the smell brought familiar feelings of peace and security.

"If I remember correctly, mortal weddings end with a ceremonial bath for the husband and the wife. Since we're both deities, either one of us could bless the water and make it holy, but even if it's not holy," he kissed her cheek and hugged her shoulder, "I thought we could use a bath. It has been a full day."

He stepped towards the tub, but Persephone held him back. His face briefly flashed confusion before she wrapped her arms around her neck and clung to him. "Today has been perfect," she breathed, relishing the feeling of his strong arms around her middle. "Thank you so much."

"Beloved, you never need to thank me for showing you how much I adore you." He kissed her hair. "You are my treasure. You deserved all of this and so much more."

"I have all I want in you." She looked up at him now. "I'm glad you kidnapped me."

His laughter rang throughout the room and he squeezed her. "So am I." He reached behind her and untied her dress. It crumpled to the floor and she stepped out of it. His own toga joined the silk.

The hot water elicited a sigh as Persephone sank into the tub. The water lurched when her husband climbed in next to her. She felt his arm around her shoulders and his naked body next to hers sent a new fire down her core and between her legs. She leaned into his touch and he rested his cheek against her head.

"This may have to become a habit for us, don't you think?" Hades asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Whether or not you are with me, I could get used to a hot bath before bed." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"How does it feel to be the bride of the underworld, my sweet?"

Persephone was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to answer. "It feels right," she answered slowly. She looked up at him. "I didn't expect you to be so kind and understanding. I expected you to be brooding and cold."

Hades chuckled darkly. "You and everybody else. I have something of a reputation if you haven't noticed."

"That might be to your advantage." She placed a hand over his heart. "But I get to keep the loving caring husband to myself. The rest of the world can have the cold wrath of the king of the dead."

"That's a promise," he whispered in her ear and captured her smiling lips in a kiss.


End file.
